two worlds, one love
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: Alika is a beautiful South African performer with an unhappy past, who realizes that love can join anyone together even with a destructive fighting machine because either way opposites attract despite their differences
1. Chapter 1

'Wow my first performance'

Alika Makeda finished up her make up to her big brown eyes and started to curl her long dark brown hair into soft waves, this was her first performance with the nitro girls as backup; she enjoyed performing and was thrilled when her friend Rebecca got her the gig for the after party

She was a very beautiful girl hailing from the great lands of South Africa, her curvy body shown perfectly in her golden outfit and her heels did give her 5'3 frame a boost

'Alika ready in 5'

'OK'

Looking over her outfit and oh she knew she was ready

_Meanwhile_

The party was going smoothly and everyone was having fun

Except for a certain individual who green eyes just roamed over the room as he sat with his best friend

'Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the nitro girls with our special guest simply know as **AM**'

The crowd cheered as the girls took their positions on stage, the lights dimed and the music started. The girls began to dance then

**Clock strikes upon the hour  
and the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the loneliness calls**

(The lights come back on)

**Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

By this time the crowd was dancing and cheering for the siren that was on stage singing her heart out

**I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls**

She jumped off the stage and joined the nitro girls

**Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

Am was having the time of her life unaware that she had caught a raven haired Goliath eyes

**Somebody who somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
To hold me in his arms oh  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls.**

**Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

**Ohhhh, ohhhh  
Come on baby, ha-ha  
yea  
now get with this  
**

Going round and dancing with anyone that wanted too, Alika was blowing the roof off

**Don't you wanna dance  
with me baby?  
Don't you wanna dance  
with me boy?  
Don't you wanna dance  
with me baby?**

**With somebody who loves me.**

**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance**  
**don't you wanna dance?**  
**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance**  
**don't you wanna dance?**  
**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?**  
**Uh huh. With somebody who loves me.**

The crowd went wild as the music faded and the girls took their bows and headed back

'Wow I know dynamite comes in small packaging but that took it to the next level 'Shawn said lounging on the chair waiting for Rebecca to come out.

'So big buddy what did you think'

'It was... exotic '

* * *

pls r and r

links to her picture and her outfit are on my page


	2. Chapter 2

'You know I think you have a crush'

'No I don't '

'Yes you do '

'No I don't '

'Do you like him?'

'Angazi'

'What'

Sigh 'I don't know, Rebecca I mean why would anybody want me?' Alika replied as she changed out of her outfit in a pair of jeans and a white vest

'Hmm let's see' Rebecca said as she also changed into similar attire 'you talented, gifted, not to mention beautiful and let's not forget that you are also...'

'Different'

'What' Rebecca turned to see her friend looking in the mirror, her face fell as she saw her tears running down her face. What more could she do than hold her in her arms as she cried.

'3 times, 3 times I've had my heart torn from me cause of various reason I have no control over, I mean its not my fault that I speak like this, its not my fault that I'm proud of culture and tradition and show it in my dressing 'Alika said as she cried in her friends arms 'Rebecca what's wrong with me?'

'shhh its OK Alika it not your fault that you love your family and culture I'm mean its one of the many things I admire about you, their loss is your gain and maybe you have been looking in the wrong places and need to try another' finally wiping the tears of her friends face 'there how can a pretty face like this cry' she said earning her a smile.

'Thank you Rebecca '

'Your welcome but you do know that this pep talk will cost you...allowing me to brush your hair '

'I knew their was a catch' Alika laughed as Rebecca started to brush thought the thick tresses of hair that we on top of Alika's head

'So if he asks you out what will you say?'

'Hmm I guess that depend on his first impression'

'Well I'm done lets go meet the boys'

* * *

'Sooo big guy did she catch you fancy?'

'...'

'Oh come on you can at least tell me she is cute'

'...'

'You could ask her out you know?' Shawn said, he notice that all through out the performance, Kevin's eyes were never left Alika whether she was standing on the spot or moving while she dance and believe Shawn, he recognized the look in his eyes after all, he had the same look in his eyes when he first saw Rebecca, and now they recently got together and he was loving ever minute of it.

'...'

'Kev, you have got to forget about her , she broke up with you , her loss is your gain I mean why would any girl want to break up with you is above me but here's another chance for you and you my friend will be dumb not to take it'

'Even if I like her, what if she doesn't like me I mean, she so special and I'm not'

'Everyone mark the time big daddy cool has officially lost his mind, Kev you are talented , special, and God I'm beginning to sounding like Rebecca but anyway I think you should give that African queen a chance you may never know'

'Alright HBK I'll give it a shot when I see her '

'Well think fast because here she comes,... Damn'

* * *

pls R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Damn was right

Kevin turned and saw Rebecca and Alika walking toward them and he was bewildered because she looked astonishing in just a simple pair of jeans and a plain white vest.

'I take it back, you will be a moron let her pass you by'

Shawn got up and walk toward them with his trademark smile, after a quick conversation, Shawn and Rebecca walk towards the bar together while Alika walk towards him with that beautiful smile on her face.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

'Shawn how could you '

'What' he replied jokingly.

'You just left your friend like that' Rebecca said in mock anger

'Oh come on I'm just trying to play nice'

'Nice or matchmaker?'

'Whatever rocks your boat sweetheart' Shawn said getting the drinks 2 beers, a Virgin Mary and a coke

Walking back to the table Shawn asked

'Do you think she will make him happy?'

'If it's meant to be' she replied 'but I hope it does but I wonder how They are doing back there'

'Two words ... awkward silence'

Shawn and Rebecca walked back to the table and what a surprise was waiting for them

They where talking to each other, smiles on both their faces and looked like they where enjoying each others company

'Well I guess this is your definition of awkward silence huh Shawn'

'Um... of course '

* * *

'So how long have u been in show business'

'Two years and loving it and how long have you been in the business'

'Hmm couple of years' he replied he could not believe he was talking to her, she was so easy to talk to and her accent was adorable, he always thought that African American girls where independent, strong-headed, and brash but she was the complete opposite. She was easy-going, kind, had a sweet little voice and her small stature just completed the package.

'So where were you born?'

'I was born in Pretoria but I spent most of my youth in a town called Soweto'

'Pardon me for asking but is English your first language'

'No it's not, my first language is Zulu'

'So you are bilingual'

'yes I am' Alika was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable with that question because the last guy she dated often teased her because of it and that seriously hurt her feelings ,and now she was feeling the same way again even though it was not his fault.

'Cool' he replied with a smile

'I'm sorry' she said getting up and packing her things 'but I have to go'

'Wait 'he also stood up and she finally saw his true size and it didn't help the situation.

'Can I see you again? 'He asked because he enjoyed her company.

'Um ok' she replied.'

'Here 'he handed her tickets to the next event 'and maybe after the show I can take you out for dinner'

Alika didn't know what to say but she accepted the invitation, said good-bye and sent her regards to Shawn and Rebecca.

* * *

Finally getting home, she took a shower and changed into her nightie, but before going to bed, she said to her self.

'Kama i hawezi kupata upendo nyumbani i kutafuta ni katika dunia'

(if I can't find love at home I will seek it in the world)


	4. Chapter 4

O.k just to verify ages, Alika -28, Kevin -30, Shawn-29 and Rebecca-28, we cool, good lets go.

* * *

'So why did you run off like that Lili'

'I'm sorry Rebecca but I didn't want to make a fool of my self'

'How? By showing emotion, Alika forget your past and think about your future OK '

'I'll try, I have to go Rebecca its time rehearsal I'll see you tonight OK'

'OK Lili see you tonight but think about it'

'I will bye'

Cutting the line on her friend, Alika left the change room to go to the dance hall.

* * *

OK

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Alika, nice posture, Ryan this is a quick step not salsa so stop being so sensual about it, OK class, 5 min break and then vocals. Alika, even though it was not clear, she couldn't take her mind off him but she also thought 'is he thinking of me as well?'

* * *

'Whoa... what a workout'

Kevin walked into the locker room after an intense workout, changed out of his work out gear and went to take a shower, after his shower he remembered that he was going to see Alika hopefully tonight and the thought of seeing her again brought a smile to his face, he could not stop thinking about her since that night, her smile, voice and even her presence was comforting and he wanted to be around her and wanted to know more about her, like why she left so soon.

'Hey Kev' Shawn said, walking in after a similar work out 'excited about tonight?'

'Yeah' he replied putting on his jacket and then his shoes 'I haven't been able to stop thinking about her Shawn'

'Aww the big bad wolf is in love' Shawn teased as Kevin was about leaving, but he turned and replied 'you know what Shawn, maybe I am'

* * *

'This one?' 'No'

'This one?' 'No'

'How about this one' 'Not going to happen'

'Alika why are you so stubborn?'

Rebecca was trying to find some thing that Alika could wear but she did not like anything even though they where her clothes, after looking in the closet she spotted something in the back

'Hey Lili' 'Hmm'

'What about this' Rebecca said a she pulled out a purple dress

'No, no, no and no' Alika said rising from the bed

'Why not?' Rebecca asked, the dress was stunning and she couldn't believe that Alika kept such a beauty at the back of her dresser

'Because'

'Because what'

'I don't want to send a wrong message'

'What message?' Rebecca took the dress and joined Alika on the bed

'Lili what are you scared about '

'I'm scared of getting my heart-broken again'

'Look I know Kevin and he won't break your heart, he really is a nice guy and you say, he will take care of you, so give him a chance'.

Alika thought about it and found herself agreeing to Rebecca suggestion, after all you will never know unless you try.

'OK fine' she said taking the dress and left to get changed into a pair of white shorts and tee-shirt with sunglasses with white trainers. She then placed the dress in a bag with a pair of heels and a clutch purse.

'OK Rebecca lets go and see your unofficial husband'

'And yours too'

Rebecca and Alika exit the house and entered walked up the road to catch a cab to the arena.

* * *

r and r


	5. Chapter 5

Finally arriving at the arena, the main event started and both girls where having fun until

_Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall, first the challenger from music city Jeff jarret._

Jeff came down the aisle with a cocky attitude, and instantly Alika did not like him but her thoughts where disturbed by an engine starting and the crowds sudden uproar

_And his opponent from Detroit, Michigan weighing 317 lbs big daddy cool, Diesel._

'Hey Alika guess who'

Alika turned and saw Kevin walking down the aisle in his leather outfit, his long black hair flowing down his shoulders and his green eyes had the look of a winner and something inside her stirred in fact it almost feel like pride as he enter the ring, his pyro went off and then the bell.

* * *

That was unbelievable, Alika could not believe how skilled he was in the ring, and she thought that he might rely on brute strength but it was the complete opposite

'OK Alika I'm done take a look'

Alika walked towards the mirror and took a good look at herself, the dress looked nice on her, her hair was done and her make up and accessories where just right

'You shy?' Rebecca asked and Alika replied with nod

'Well don't be 'she said giving her a hug 'you'll be fine'

Alika walked down the hallway to his locker room upon arrival she knocked on the door and waited for a response but when none came she knocked once more, then the door opened.

* * *

'How do I look?'

'You look fine Kev'

Kevin was wearing a leather jacket with a white vest, black jeans and cowboy style boots, his hair was done and he looked quite handsome in a roguish way , just before he or Shawn could do any thing else, there was a knock at the door and then another Kevin went to see who was out there. Opening the door he could not believe his eyes, he could not take his eyes of her, he knew he invited a siren to dinner but instead there stood an angel in front of him.

'Hi diesel, miss me?'

'More than you will ever know' he replied taking her hand and laying a soft kiss on it which earned him a smile, 'ready to go?' he said offering his arm

'Sure' she replied taking his arm as they walked down the hallway towards the car.

* * *

Impressed was not enough to describe how Alika was feeling, first he gave her a pair of gold earrings with her initials on them, then her had them driven to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city in a limo and now they were dining in the VIP section but she couldn't help but wonder how he was still a bachelor?

'So how are you feeling after that' she said looking up from her menu she decided to start the conversation this time.

'I'm OK, like Shawn says it's just another day at the office' he said earning him another smile

'I'm glad you're not hurt'

Just before he could reply the waiter came to take their orders he order a steak with side while she ordered roast chicken with sides as well,10 minutes later the food came and they started eating

'So how is it '

'It's alright' she replied cutting a piece and offering him which he gladly took but when he wanted to return the gesture she refused and when he asked why she replied that she does not like steak because it is not properly cooked but he couldn't help but find it funny.

* * *

After dinner Kevin decided to take Alika home cause she looked tired, while they where in the car he asked

'Alika why were you upset the other night '

'I was sad because I thought that you were going to make fun of me because I'm different and because of my accent'

'Hey' he said placing his arm around her shoulder 'being different is not a bad thing that you're different makes you special and for the record 'he said raising her chin slightly so that he could look into her eyes ' I like no love your accent and I'm surprised that you're not a model or something '

'Yeah, most people say I could be a model if I wasn't so short.'

'I think you should be a model anyway'

Alika knew that they were both leaning in towards each other, but suddenly she did not care because for the first time in a long time she felt true love for someone

Finally for what felt like eternity, he kissed her

She loved the feel of his soft yet strong lips against her and how his arms were wrapped tightly around her tiny waist and she felt so safe in his strong arms, for that moment she forgot where she was and it was until he stopped she realized the car had stopped in front of her house

Getting down from the limo, Kevin walked her to her door

'Guess this is good-bye huh' he said

'No... Not good-bye more like see you when you get back' she replied causing him to smile, he kissed her cheek, started walking away, and called, 'Bye'.

She walked into her house in a daze and stripped quickly, before changing into night-gown. As she lay in bed and thought about all that had happened tonight she started to sing to her self as she fell asleep

Malaika, nakupenda Malaika  
_Angel, I love you angel_  
Malaika, nakupenda Malaika  
_Angel, I love you angel_

* * *

_the link to her dress is on my profile  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Alika couldn't be happier.

Ever since that date she couldn't stop smiling, when they are not on the phone, they are texting each other, and when he could he would send her gifts like flowers, jewellery, baked goods (even thought she could bake) etc, nearly every night, she would watch his matches and then they would talk on the phone afterwards, but this night was slightly different.

Alika was cleaning up the living room after watching his match with King Mable; he seriously looked like he was in pain after Mable sat on his back and she wished she could be there so that she could rub his back for him.

Then the phone rang so she ran up to her bedroom.

"**Hello"**

"**Hi angel"**

"**Hey, how are you feeling? "**

"**I'll live but I can't sleep" **he said lying down on his double bed in the hotel.

"**Really and you think I can help, how?"**

"**With one of your songs"**

"**But the lullabies I know are not in English" **she replied looking at the starry sky through the window

"**I don't mind"**

"**Ok but don't ask for the translation"**

_Tula thul, thula baba, thula Sana,  
Tul'ubab 'uzobuya ekuseni  
Thula Thula, thula baba, thula Sana,  
Tul'ubab 'uzobuya ekuseni_

_Kukh'in khan-yezi, zi-holel' u baba,  
Zim-khan yi-sela indlel'e ziyak-haya,  
Sobe sik hona xa bonke be-shoyo,  
Be-thi bu-yela u-bu-ye le khaya,_

_Thula thula thula baba,  
Thula thula thula sana,  
Thula thula thula baba,  
Thula thula thula san._

"**How did that sound"**

"**Zzzzzzzzzz"**

Alika smiled, knowing that he was asleep after that rough match, she was never a girl to fall in love quickly, but with him; it was just happening.

'Goodnight _Ngiyakuthanda_**'** she said cutting the line and continued to stargaze not noticing the two men releasing something through her kitchen window.

* * *

The next morning Alika was out of the house on her way to the local nursery, then to her theatrical classes, for some reason she didn't feel herself but she just shook it off as she boarded the bus. Finally arriving at the school, she signed into the visitor's log and walked to the hall were the preschoolers where waiting.

"Hi kids"

"Good morning miss Alika" they replied.

"You ready to work" she said placing a cd into the player, setting the track and getting a positive answer from kids as the song began to play. (Diego, Dora & Friends' - The Lion Sleeps Tonight)

"Ok let's jump"

Alika and the children began to dance /exercise to the tune

"Let's go!" she said as they began to kick to the rhythm, but now she knew something was wrong with her, her head was aching and her joints were getting stiff and painful but she decided to continue even though she didn't understand why they were dimming the lights.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Shawn"

"Yeah I mean it's not like the big guy to miss a workout so I suggest that we go and have a look" Shawn and hunter were breaking into Kevin's room well; Shawn was, while hunter kept guard.

Shawn entered the room, and the first thing he saw was Kevin was still sleeping ;but he had a phone in his hand, but before he could do any thing, the phone rang causing the big guy to wake up and Shawn to dive under the bed. Kevin woke up and looked at his phone, and smiled when he saw it was his angel.

"Morning darling" he said lying back on the bed (to Shawn's expense)

"Hello is this Kevin"

"Yes" he said sitting up "is anything wrong "

"Miss Alika was just rushed to the hospital; we believe she has been bitten by something very lethal our tests are showing some sort of venom"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kevin you can't"

"Watch me" Shawn was trying to talk some sense to him but he just wasn't listening, he was so focus on getting to Vince's office that he didn't realize that he was practically dragging Shawn who was still hurting from Kevin landing on his back earlier that morning. Meanwhile, Vince was having a discussion with someone on the phone when he heard arguing outside the door.

"Shawn, move"

"Not till you tell me what gotten in to you, are you trying to lose your place as no 1 contender or something"

"I need to go"

"Where and why" Shawn said even though he could see that Kevin was not in a humorous mood. Be fore he could reply the door flew open and there stood enraged Vince

"What do you kids want"he said but quickly changed the tone when he saw the look on Kevin's face

"I need to leave, now"

Vince had to think about it but with the look on diesel's face, he didn't want to know what will happen if he said no, so with a sigh he asked

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as possible"

"May I asked why your going to ... wherever you're going to "

Shawn looked up at his larger friend as they waited for an answer

"No... See ya in a couple days" he said walking towards the car park to drive to the airport.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Makeda how are you feeling and nice hair "

"Much better than yesterday thank you "Alika said with a smile, her hair was now nicely done and she was wearing a pink and white tracksuit with skinny pants and white converses, after running series of tests, finding no trace of a snake bite in her and her constant pleading they let her go home on the condition that she returned the next day but their was some bad news.

"So I can't go home for how long"

"A couple of weeks while the police investigate" the doctor said looking at his file.

"So what can I do?"

"Well the nurse can escort you home to pack your stuff and you can stay here for a few" Alika sighed, part of her told to call him and the other told her to stay there.

"Well then I better start packing" she said leaving the office and following the nurse to her car. After a short drive, they final reached her house went up to her room and began packing

"Forgive me for asking my dear but how is a young beauty like you still single"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well most female patents your age when rushed in like that have their boyfriends, fiances or even husbands with them you came in alone is everything alright"

"Well their is someone but I wouldn't have to burdened him with this, he is too busy for this"

"Too busy, my dear no man is too busy for love" the kind nurse said helping her with her bags "why don't you call him when we get back to the hospital OK"

"OK"

* * *

Finally arriving back at hospital Alika and the nurse brought her bags into the lobby and went back to the doctors office where the doctor was waiting for them.

"Ah Miss Makeda there has been a slight change with your staying arrangement "he said with a smile on his face

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well instead of staying her with us, you will be going with him" the doctor said pointing behind her, looking she could not believe who was standing there.

Kevin was standing there dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt which showed his arm perfectly as they where folded across his chest, his hair was down and flowed past his shoulders. Alika was confused about what he was doing there, but that didn't stop her from leaping into his waiting arms.

"Hi beautiful. How are you feeling?"He said with a smile.

"I'm fine what are you doing here"

"I'll tell you later, first let get you out of here" he said placing her back on the ground. After quick talk to the doctor, they got the bags and walked to Kevin's rental which happened to be a shiny black hummer H2 SUV much to Alika surprise.

"What the matter" he asked

"Oh I'm just wondering how I'm going to get into this car without a ladder"

"Easy like this" he said opening the door and lifting her up with ease, placed her in the car and shut the door before entering the car as well but didn't start the car immediately instead he turned to look at her

"So when where you going to tell me about this"

"..." she had her head down

"Alika I was scared as hell when I was told you were poisoned" he said not realizing that he was raising his voice till she murmured something

"What"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't want to worry you, I'm... I'm sorry "she said breaking out into a full out sob

Realizing that he upset her, he lifted her out of the seat; He hugged her close to his body, his hand gentle as he caressed her face.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. Please don't cry"

Alika acknowledged his apology but till couldn't stop crying and just buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt

"Tell me why you're still crying." He whispered

"I'm happy...and...Sad" she managed to choke out finally looking at him.

"Why"

"Well I'm happy that you came cause I...I missed you and I'm upset with myself that I didn't trust you enough to call you" Alika said as she was about unleash another wave of tears. But before she could, he kissed her and she completely melted into it as they rapped their arms around each other. Finally breaking the kiss and placed her back in her seat with a smile on both their faces

"So big daddy where we going" she asked as they finally drove out of the hospital.

"My hotel" he said taking her hand in his without taking his eyes of the road.

"Good because I am tired as ever "she said with a big yawn before she closed her eyes for a brief nap still holding his hand.

* * *

OK here's the deal

I'm using past events but in present times

Kevin has not become the champion yet

And yes I'm going to use this diesel to beat up Cm punk why because I can (cue the million dollar man laugh)

Alika's new hair style is on my bio


	8. Chapter 8

"Lili...lili, wake up little lady"

"Hmm" she said finally waking up to finding out they were in the hotel car park and the porter had taken their bags to their room.

"Did you enjoy your nap" he asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Yeah, but 'yawn' I'm still a bit tired" she said looking up to him with a sleepy smile as they walked into the lobby. Getting their room key card they finally made their way up in content silence.

* * *

Once again she was impressed, just when she thought he couldn't do anymore he goes and gets them a suite.

The suite was gold with red furnishings and carpets; it had a dining area, a spacious living room, a private balcony with a beautiful view. The bathroom had a jetted tub with a separate glass-enclosed shower with upgraded bathroom products. The bedroom was just impressive; the room was also gold and red with a super-king sized bed with a white bed sheet, gold duvet and gold and red pillows, the bed was so soft, Alika should know as she just landed on it much to Kevin's amusement as he sat by her to stroke her hair.

"Hmm... wake me up in 2 days"

"Well as much as I'll love to, we won't be here in 2 days honey, I've got work remember"

"You make it sound like you're a business man" she said leaning in to his hand as she sat up, she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but complete failed.

"Yeah so I better go and book our tickets to California" (oh I did mention that Alika lives in Florida right) that got her attention.

"Our?" she asked as he headed towards the door which caused him to turn with that signature smirk on his face as he walked towards her

"Hmm... I do recall the doctor saying that you where staying with me which means where I go you coming along"

"But Kevin I still have classes and the nursery and Well I don't know." But she complains only made him roll his eyes at her before lifting her up for a kiss.

"So"

"When do we leave?"

"Good girl you hungry?"

"A little" she confessed looking down only to have him put his hand on her chin so that he could look at her face.

"I'm sorry but have I told you that you're beautiful" he growled as he nuzzled her neck gently causing her to giggle.

"Well I think you're roguishly handsome"

"Really" he said taking a seat with her in his lap "that's a first, what do you think about me "

"Well your kind, sweet, and very generous, you love what you do and I think you're great at it as well" she said resting on his chest "and what do you think about me"

"Well from when I first saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful and talented girl I'd ever seen and that was confirmed the first time I spoke to you, your smart, sweet, a bit insecure but I can fix that and like I said before I love your accent" he said reaching over for the phone to call room service.

* * *

"Shawn calm down will ya"

"CALM DOWN, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING AND I THOUGHT WE WHERE TIGHT"

"Shawn keep it down will ya, she asleep and we will be back in 2 days" after calling for something to eat, Alika went back to bed and Kevin took the chance to call Shawn and finally tell him what was going on.

"You better be"

"I will, so what's been going on"

"Well everything's just the way you left it but hunter has been acting kinda weird "

"Define weird Shawn"

"Well Vince has been calling him in a lot and he has been distant ...oh and Scott's back"

"Well we'll be back soon so don't worry about it" he said walking towards the door

"All right big daddy I'll talk to ya later" Shawn said before cutting the line. Kevin open the door to obtain the food he had order for Alika and himself, once done he went to went to wake up the sleeping beauty only to find her awake but was now wearing her nightwear which was a long tee shirt with the words star written on the back, long socks and a black scarf tied on her hair.

"Hey good-looking, you're hot mess" he said hugging her from behind before kissing her forehead "you seem happy"

"I am, I just got a text from my sister, turns out she is going to be in California the same time we are so we can meet and hang out"

"Really is she a performer like you"

"No, she's a chemical engineer"

"Your parents must be proud"

"Yeah, she is my fathers pride and joy" Kevin noticed the drop in her mood and he was not having her sad for the third time that day.

"Hey lili"

"Hmm"

"Smile"

"Don't feel like it"

"Oh really" he said picking her up and placed her on his side as if he was going to slam her " you better start smiling or I'm going to sidewalk slam you"

"Nice try but you can't"

"Why not"

"You'll brake the floor, have you forgotten how much you weigh" she stated like it was obvious

"Umm ...you do know I'm 317 lbs of muscle not fat "

"Yeah that's more dangerous, think of the damages"she said before doing the 'home alone horror face' causing him to laugh so he switched her so that he was now carrying her bridal style.

"You're drama queen"

"And your my king" she said looking into his deep green eyes as he put her down and lead him to the dining room

"Ready to eat "

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, Alika was a great conversationalist and her smile was very contagious but unfortunately due to the medicine she was taking she got very tired very easily, so he decided that it was bedtime for both of them, making their way back to the bedroom, Kevin took his clothes and went to bathroom to change into a pair of grey shorts and vest. Finally coming into the room, Alika was already tucked into bed and he decided to join her, pulling the quilt over them both and closed the space between them completely.

"Good night lili"

"Night"


	9. Chapter 9

"Kevin, we going to miss our flight if you keep brushing your hair"

Alika called as she straitened her outfit which she had obtained from their shopping spree the previous day. She was wearing a pink v neck top with white skinny jeans and white converse heels; she had a white bandana tied in her hair with matching jewellery but only light make up like lip gloss and powder .

"Who do you think you are to rush me little lady" he said coming out of the bathroom in a white shirt and blue jeans and hugging her.

Checkout was at 11am and it was just 9:30, the airport was 45 mins away and their flight was at 1:30 and landed at 6:30 but thank goodness the new hotel was a 10 min drive away.

"Alright let's get out of here beautiful""

"OK"

* * *

"What a day"

Alika sighed as they drove to their new hotel, the flight went smoothly and they landed safely but as much as she wanted to see the sights, Alika could barely keep her eyes open for the short drive, so as soon as they checked in and where away from public eye, Kevin carried her to their room and tucked her into bed where she fell asleep straight away. But while he was getting changed the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Kevin, its Vince, how was your trip"

Looking over at Alika "excellent"

"Good well, in preparation for the show in 2 days, we wanted to have a photo shoot of all the fan faves tomorrow at the arena, think you can make it at 2 tomorrow"

"Sigh, alright but I'm not coming alone Vinnie, so see ya" and with that he cut the line and went to bed.

* * *

Alika woke up the next morning to find out that she had received a text, after reading the message she turned to find that Kevin was still sleeping since she was wrapped in his arms, but for someone who was known for scaring most of his opponents, he looked so peaceful in his sleep and she felt so safe in his arms so she reached and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" he whispered against her lips as he looked into her deep brown eyes but then turned his back on her and tried to go back to sleep .

"Hey wake up" she said sitting on his back

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

"Good-looking" that got his attention

"Want to say that again"

"Will you get up?"She asks getting off his back so that he could get up.

"Well?"

"Hmm... no" she said as she ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day but then called out that her sister had asked to meet her at a restaurant near the arena at 1 which was fine with him.

* * *

After a quick workout and breakfast, Alika and Kevin left the hotel to meet her sister.

"So anything I should know about your sis" he asked as he drove his new rental which was a black range rover to the meeting point

"Well... she is a nice person but don't ever think that she's quiet because sometimes she can be crazier than me when she want to be"

"And she older by how many years"

"She is only 22 months older than me"

"OK well here we are" he said as he parked the car in front of the restaurant. Alika got down, picked up her phone and called her sister, after a quick conversation began to scan her eyes over the car park until she found what she was looking for, which Kevin realized when he saw he run into the arms of another lady. She looked like Alika except that she was older, slightly smaller, darker and her hair was not as long but was a lot curlier.

"Asana, I missed you"

"I missed you too lika, wow look at you" asana said spinning her sister to take a look at her younger sibling "you are glowing"

"And I'll show you why" Alika laughed at her older ones observation before taking her to the car to meet Kevin.

"Asana, Kevin"

"Pleased to meet you" he said stretching his hand

"The pleasure is all mines" she replied taking his hand "lika there's something in my car with your name on it" handing her the keys and watched her going to obtain the goods before turning back to the big man.

"First off thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be , as far as it lies with me I'm ok with your relationship but I will warn you, my father does not know about you too because if he did he will not allow this"

"And why not "

Noticing that Alika was coming back all she said was "it is not my tale to tell"

"I'm back Asante-sana for the goods sis"

"Your welcome but I must be going lika, my break is almost over so maybe I'll see you again before I leave OK "

Asana hugged her sister before she hopped into her car and drove away but not before Alika could say

"Usisahau sisi asana" (don't forget us asana)

* * *

Arriving at the arena, Alika couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting the rest of the group which Kevin though was a good idea.

"Hey boys "he called out as he walked into the dressing room, Shawn was talking to Scott hall when Kevin walked in and boy were they glad to see him

"Hey big man where you been" Scott said going to greet his friend

"Wait here and find out" Kevin left the room while Scott and Shawn waited then he brought her inside

"Scott meet Alika" Scott handed Shawn $50 "alright Shawn you win"

"What going on" Kevin asked

"I told him how beautiful Alika was and now his unbelief has cost him $50" Shawn laughed while Scott went over to Alika.

"I've seen a lot of stunning girls, big daddy but this one take the cake" he said causing Alika to hide her face as he kissed her hand.

"Yeah, yeah before you continue to flirt with my girl I suggest we get changed for the photo shoot" that statement would have make her blush if she could.

"OK"

"Works for me"

"Be right back sweet heart" Kevin said to Alika as the trio walked into the inner changing room to change into their wresting attire for the shoot.


	10. Chapter 10

The photo shoot was going well, all the guys where photogenic but in different ways, Shawn had a childish yet sexy feel to his pictures, Scott also known as Razor had a "bad boy" look, and Kevin/diesel just simply said "don't mess with me"

"Hey lili can you come here please" Kevin called to her as she was on the other side of the room

"Hey Kevin what's up"

"Remember that I said you should be a model "

"Yeah"

"Good lets make it happen" he said leading her to the set

* * *

"Stop it" she giggled

"Aww you look so cute and small in this one" he teased looking at the pictures as they sat in the locker room

"I'm not small" she said with a pout

"Vertical challenged?" he suggested

"Your mean, don't talk to me"

Alika didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying the attention, during the shoot, Kevin introduced her to more of his co–workers like cena, Jericho, Kane and taker, and they all thought that she was the cutest thing ever.

"Aww I'm sorry"

"..."

"But I want to ask you something "

"Sigh, what"

He turned so he could look her in the eyes

"Lili, who am I to you?"

Alika was not expecting that question but it was the question she had been asking herself recently.

"I... your" but before she could reply Shawn poke his head through the door.

"Hey big daddy, Vinnie wants to see you ASAP

Kevin sighed as he stood up from the sofa and told Alika we will be right back but not before giving her a soft kiss

* * *

Kevin left his boss's office with a temper that could rival a wild lion, whose tail has been trod upon, the nerve of that old man to scold him in front of the divas champion AJ-lee who had a smirk on the whole time. He would have punched the wall if he phone didn't notify him that he have a text for Alika with a media attachment

"I didn't know what to say but I know what to sing"

Clicking on the link and putting on his earphones he began to listen-

**You are the sunshine  
You are my rain  
You are the reason why  
The World around me is sane  
You are my love  
You are my friend  
You are the kiss on my lips  
And my man  
You are my baby  
King of my castle  
The only place to  
Where could my heart go  
Where would I find true love but here….  
In your arms of love  
Gladly spend  
The rest of my life with you**

**Verse 2**  
**You are my rainbow**  
**You brighten up my day**  
**And I bless the moment when**  
**God brought you in to stay**  
**He made you made my love**  
**Made you my friend**  
**Made you the kiss on my lips**  
**And my man**  
**He made you my baby**  
**King of my castle**  
**The only place to**  
**Where could my heart go**  
**Where would I find true love but here….**  
**In your arms of love**  
**Gladly spend the rest of my life with you**

**Oh oh…and as the years go on and on (on and on and on)**  
**May our love grow more and more (more and more and more)**  
**May we be as one in our hearts and minds**  
**May the song we sing always be**

**Where could my heart go (baby)**  
**Where would I find true love but here…**  
**In your arms of love**  
**gladly spend the rest of my life with you**

Now, that brighten his mood, he hurried back to the locker room only to find her passed out on the sofa, she looked so cute like the angel she was when she was sleeping but that didn't stop him from picking her

"Huh... hey how was your meeting" she said resting her head on his shoulder trying to go back to sleep

"Bad at first but it got better"

"Really how" now she was looking at him

"Cause I got your message"

"So I guess I'm your girl now huh"

"If you don't think we're going too fast then yes"

Alika looked into his eyes and sang

**In your arms of love**  
**Gladly spend the rest of my life with you**

"My kind of girl" he said before gently but firmly kissed her which she gladly received. But they were both unaware that they had two spectators outside who were silently debating on who was going to be the best man at the wedding.

* * *

"So how is she?"

"Fine papa"

"Did you tell her about the... you know"

"No and I refuse to do this anymore father, that man is not right in the head"

"May thunder strike you if you talk to me in such a tone ever again, you selfish wench, don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"If marring her to one of your age mate will make her happy then you are sick and don't call me ever again until you regain your senses you crazy old man" Asana cut the line and fell on her bed, burying her head in her pillow which was gladly soaking up her tears

"Alika, uxolo my beloved sister I wish it was not like this"

* * *

oh her nick name is pronounced lily and

Aww for true love \^o^/


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa what a night" Kevin laughed as they stepped into their room after a night of clubbing with Shawn and Scott to celebrate his new relationship with Alika.

"Yeah tell me about it" she said as she took her night wear and went into the bathroom to change, few moment she came out and sat at the dresser and began to braid her hair before she could put on her scarf but felt two well-built arms hug her from be hide, so she closed her eyes and rested on his shoulder and began to hum.

"What song is that? "He whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder

"From this moment on by Shania twain"

"Well then don't hum it, sing it" he said but was surprised when she refused so she looked at him and said

"I want to keep it for a special occasion"

"Well then" he said lifting her up and placing her on the bed where he laid beside her

"Sing something else"

"Ok but answer me this, am I your first girlfriend?"

"No because if you were, I would have never let anything or anyone touch you, now start singing"

"What am I a radio?"

"No but your the only person who can sing me to sleep"

"Ok fine" Alika changed position so that he was resting his head on her lap so she could stroke his long dark hair

"Comfy?"

"Hell yeah"

"Good "and she began

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
an enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

Kevin was already dosing off but what she sang next surprised him

**Luyeza uthando namhlanje **

**Ukuthula ebusuku **

**Ilizwe lihlalisene ngokuzwana**

** Zonke eziphilayo**

Alika reached over and turned off the lights and then gently sang in his ear as she lay down besides sleeping man.

**And if he feels the love tonight and the way I do  
it's enough for this restless wanderer  
Just to be with you.**

She leaned over and gently kissed him as she whispered "Ngiyakuthanda my dear" as she lay to sleep beside him

* * *

"Knock,knock,knock"

Kevin woke up with a growl as he went to answer the door, who was the dumbass that would wake him up at 5am if any of his colleagues woke her up, they would have hell to pay. Opening the door he could not believe who it was.

"Asana what the hell are you doing here "

"Sorry for the wake up call but usually Alika is awake by now" she said trying to look into the room

"Well she isn't, so come back later" but for some reason Asana looked surprised

"She slept through the night with no nightmares?"

"Yes and why would she have nightmares" he asked but once again she replied as she began to leave

"It is not my tale to tell"

Kevin closed the door and went back into the bedroom where the little angel was still sleeping; he laid beside the sleeping beauty holding her close to his side as he went back to sleep.

* * *

Kevin woke up later on to an empty bed and the sound of weeping in the bathroom; he walked over to the door only to find it locked

"Lili open up"

"No please just leave me alone"

"What's wrong?"

The door clicked as it unlocked and he saw her curled up in a corner, never before had he seen her eyes soo red with tears but for some reason he thought that it might have something to do with her family

"Lili" he said picking her up "please tell me what's wrong"

He noticed her phone on the floor but before he could reach for it

"Please...please don't leave"

Kevin thought about what Asana said and concluded that "it's now or never"

"Alika... we need to talk"

* * *

"... and that why I've been living alone for the past 2 years"

"Wait so let me get this straight, because someone helped you through university financially, he thinks he has the right to marry you and your father agrees with him.

"Yeah and now they are mad because I won a scholarship to study and live here and I have not come back home to fulfil my dues to him"

Kevin was pissed, of all the dumb things he had ever heard this took the cake.

"And what did your mom do to stop this" you could hear the venom in his voice

"I don't have one" she confessed like a little child as a tear rolled down her cheek "she left me and my sister 19 years ago with our father, she couldn't handle being a mother so she left"

**Each day, each day I play the role  
of someone always in control  
but at night I come home and turn the key  
there's nobody there, no one cares for me**

**Oh what's the sense  
of trying hard to find your dreams  
without someone to share it with  
tell me what does it mean?**

**I wanna run to you, I wanna run to you  
won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you but if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away, run away, no**

**I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
to kiss away my fears, no  
If you only knew how much**

**I wanna run to you and I wanna run to you  
Oh won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you but if I come to you  
tell me, will you stay or will you run away, **

She silently sang as the tears fell

"Alika" he whispered as he held her close "I'm soo sorry that you been hurt so many times but please believe me when I say I will protect you for as long as I live"

Alika looked up at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes so she wiped her tears and said

"Thank you and Ngiyakuthanda" Kevin rolled his eyes and smirked

"Ok that the 3rd time you've said that and I want to know what it means"

"You know what it means" she said it again but when she saw that he still looked clueless so she said it again but slowly

With the last pronunciation the word finally made sense so he leaned down and softly kissed her

"I love you too Alika"

* * *

After a shower Kevin was waiting for Alika to finish up so that they could go down for breakfast before going to the arena

"Hey, hurry up in there"

"Giggles, I'm coming" she replied in a sing song voice

"Or do you need any help" he teased but was answered with the door opened with Alika standing there with the word seriously on her face

"No"

"Wow you look adorable, sweet heart" he complimented, she was wearing a red skin shirt that showed her curves perfectly tucked into a black skater skirt and black plimsolls with a black leather bandana tied in her hair

"Aww thank you" she said as she took her bag

"Ready to go"he asked

"Yeah" so he led her downstairs to go and eat.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel restaurant and sat at one of the tables

"So what do you want this morning" the waitress asked politely

"I'll have a fruit salad and a small stack of pancakes please"

"And I'll have a large breakfast sub with pancakes" Alika looked in surprise at his order and thought "if he finishes that, God know what I'm going to do if I want to cook for both of us"

"So who are you fighting tonight?"

"Not so sure either RVD or Kurt"

"Oh... ok" she smiled

The food finally arrived; Alika basically picked her way trough the meal while Kevin finished in record time so once she was finished they left the hotel to go the arena for that night's main event.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright little lady as soon as the match ends, just show this card to the security guards and they will bring you back here ok" he said as he put his black glove on

"Ok" she said sounding a bit sad.

They arrived at the arena 2 hours in which he introduced her to more of his colleagues, attended a brief meeting while she hung out with Shawn and Scott and now they where in his changing room as the show was to begin in less than 20 mins. Kevin had changed into his leather gear only to look behind him and see that Alika looking a bit upset.

"Hey" he said walking over to her and cupping her cheeks in his hands "what's wrong?"

"I know it's not real but please be careful out there"

He was touched by her concern, her kind words just made her look more like the angel she was, so he tenderly kissed her then drew her into a hug.

"I'll be fine don't worry about it ok"

Before she could reply there was a knock at the door revealing to be the guard that was going to escort her to her seat in the arena.

"I'll see you later baby girl" he said placing her into the hands of her escort

"Bye"

* * *

The show started, the arena was packed but she luckily got a seat just behind the rails round the ring,

_Ladies and gentlemen this match is scheduled for one fall and is for the position for number one contender for the world wrestling federation championship, first__ the challenger from__ Louisville, rob Conway._

Alika rolled her eyes at the man as he came down the ramp with the audience chanting "you suck" at him.

"Is it just me or do the arrogant ones all have bad tans?" she thought as she looked at the man now standing in the ring as he took is sunglasses off.

Then his music hit accompanied by the fans uproar as he stepped onto the ramp, Alika unconsciously stood up when he came out.

_And his opponent from Detroit, Michigan weighing in at 317 lbs, the current number 1 contender__ for the world wrestling federation championship__ big daddy cool, Diesel._

Alika watched as he descended from the ramp into the ring, then punching his fist into the air as his pyro went off and taking off his leather vest and handed it over to the referee before he signaled for the bell to begin the match

The match was going on well, rob kept on playing himself right into the big mans hands who just nailed him with a spinebuster with a lot of height be hide it, then looked toward the crowd who were on their feet as he raised his hand up and pointed to his victim. While diesel wasn't looking rob tried to nail him but was grabbed and had his head locked into place for the jackknife but then he looked Alika right in the eyes and pointed in her direction before laying the jackknife on rob then covered him.

1-2-3

Alika was practical bouncing in her seat as the match ended with diesel standing victoriously over rob Conway who was trying to recover from the jackknife. Diesel exited the ring with his fist up; Alika felt a tap on her shoulder turning round to discover it was her escort.

* * *

Alika was soo exited to get back stage so that she could praise her love as she walked down the hallway but the thought was disturbed by 2 voices

"Well look who it is"

Alika turned round to see Scott and Shawn leaning on the walls blocking her way further.

"Its cool man we'll take it from here" Scott said to the guard referring to Alika, the guard simply nodded in understanding before leaving them

"Someone look excited" Shawn teased as they walked to diesel's dressing room causing her to giggle and look down, finally arriving at the door Shawn and Scott left her as they went to their own rooms, so Alika opened the door and peeked inside the room.

"It's rude to peek you know"

That was all she heard before 2 strong arms wrapped round her waist and swept her into the room with the door closing behind her.

She couldn't help but giggle as he threw her over his shoulder walking over to the sofa where his bag was already packed so he picked it up and headed to wards the door.

"Hey aren't you going change" she said as he was still in his gear.

"No" he said opening the door.

"Are you mad at me "she pouted but all she got was a growl as he kept walking to wards the car park, she was thanking her stars that no one else saw them as he placed her in the car before driving off back to the hotel.

* * *

"But why" she laughed as she sat on the bed

"From now on, you're staying backstage during my matches"

"What, am I that much of a distraction?"

"Yes"

"Aww I'm sorry" she said crawling off the bed and hugged him from be hide only for him to pick her up and put her back on the bed with him lying beside her as he played with her hair.

"Kevin I have to tell you something" she said with the tone of her voice dropping as she sat up.

"And what's that"he asked doing the same.

"I got a call today from the police and I've been given the all clear to go home in about a week's time" she confessed as she looked up at him, his face now hidden behind his long hair, now she felt a bit bad for spoiling his mood with her news.

"Kevin?"

"..."

"Hey" she said as rested her forehead on his so that she could look him straight in the eyes "don't let that spoil you mood I'm still here for a while am I not?"

He just looked at her with his brow raised and his arms around her waist "you talk funny" he laughed before laying a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips which seemed to last forever.

Finally puling back he asked

"What do want to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm... if it possible I would love to go swimming"

"For you I will make it possible" maybe she didn't know it but she had his heart in her hands, if you had told him a few months ago that after his last breakup he will find love again with the beauty in his arms, he would have power bombed them to hell, but yet this angel showed him that their is something known as love at first sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Kevin woke up to the phone ringing early in the morning, reaching over he picked up

"Hey Kev, it's Shawn"

Kevin adjusted his position so that lili was now sleeping on his chest before he replaced the phone to his ear.

"Shawn why are you calling this early"

"Yawn, Vince called, meeting now, venue his suite, time to arrive 15 mins"

Kevin was pissed, why couldn't Vince stay in the same hotel as them, instead he was at the Marriott hotel that was a 20 min drive away, he thinks he soo prestige .

"Fine, meet me in the car pack in 5 mins"

"OK I'll call Scott"

Cutting the line, Kevin gently rolled out of bed before reapplying the covers over Alika, grabbed some clothes and threw them on, he left a note on the dresser and gently kissed Alika's forehead causing her to smile and then left the room to meet Shawn in the car park.

* * *

Alika woke up a few hours later to an empty space on the bed, after scanning her eyes around the room; she noticed the note on the dresser

_Good morning sunshine_

_Sorry I was not there to see you wake up but the boss called for a meeting; make sure you eat something before I get back and you are ready to go_

_See you soon lili _

_Kevin_

Alika sat down on the bed and smile,"he is such a sweetheart" she thought. She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before calling for something to eat. While she was going through her clothes she noticed some thing in her clothes soo she pulled it out. Looking at the outfit brought back soo many memories both good and bad but at the same time she began to feel guilty, she told Kevin that she love and trusted him but this was one aspect of her life that she was not ready to share with him yet; after all it was the reason one of her exes dumped her and she didn't know if she could handle losing this relationship. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, going to open the door she was expecting room service but apparently that was not the case because standing there was a man.

He was dressed in a leather jacket with a black top underneath, dark jeans and black trainers, his long hair was tied into a low ponytail and he was wearing shades, he was taller than her but not as tall as Kevin.

"Can I help you?"

The man took off his shades to reveal his dark brown eyes as he scanned them over Alika who was only a vest top and a pair of black shorts.

"I apologies for the surprising visit but is Kevin in?"

"No he isn't, I'm sorry but who are you please?"

He took her hand and laid a kiss on it before looking her dead in the eye

"Just tell him that the game came by" he said before he tuned and walked away but not before blowing her a kiss. Alika was officially freaked out but thank goodness that room service came a few moments later.

Hunter walked out of the hotel lost for words, she was too beautiful for words, and sure he had Stephanie but she was just for business but this girl took his breath away, the way her long golden and brown hair flowed down her shoulders to her mid back, her full lips perfect for kissing that sat on a very beautiful face with pretty eyes and a cute nose. She had a perfect hip to waist ratio, she also was a perfect size not small at all and her legs were to die for.

"She must be a performer or something" he thought as he got into the chauffeur driven limo and instructed the driver to go to his hotel, but one thing was for sure one way or another he would have her, after all she just a night stand.

* * *

"Hi Shawn, hey Scott" Alika greeted as the 2 men walked into the room

"Hey lili you ready to go?"Scott asked as he grabbed her bag

"Yeah" she answered taking her shades off the dressing table and went to meet them, they left the hotel to go and meet Kevin who was waiting by the car

"Hi sweetheart" he greeted as she got into the car

"Hi" she smiled back remembering her encounter that morning "oh someone came by this morning and asked of you"

"Really who?"Shawn asked from the back seat

"He called himself the game" Alika said looking at her compact mirror

Shawn and Scott instantly looked at Kevin whose hair was covering the side of his face that was facing Alika or else she would have seen the growing frown on his face

"And what did he want?"He asked, Shawn and Scott could hear the venom dripping in his voice but could they blame him, hunter has been ignoring his calls and messages ever since he got back for his trip and know he thinks he can show up uninvited?

"He wanted to see you that's all" she said looking up at him and instantly saw the coldness in his eyes as they drove into their destination.

"Baby is everything alright" she asked placing her smaller hand into his, she felt him relax as he gently grabbed it

"Its fine don't worry about it" he said reassuring her with a kiss "ready to go"

"Yeah"

* * *

Entering the leisure center, Shawn and Scott registered to go to the gym while Kevin waited for Alika to get changed into her swimsuit. Alika came out of the changing room almost swallowed by the towel she used to wrap around herself

"Ready to go" he asked with a smile

"Yep"

Getting to the pool area, Alika and Kevin separated after he gave her some rules, Kevin walked into the gym where some of his colleagues where already working out and he was ready to join them when he noticed Orton and Ryder looking out of the window that overlooked the pool.

"Dude look at that chick" Zack called from the rower

"What one" randy asked

"The one in the black and leopard print swimsuit"

Randy finally looked up to see who he was talking about only to bow his head afterwards

"You shouldn't look at her like that"

"Why that Shorty is attractive"

"Cause she is with me" Kevin answer walking over to Zack

"Umm... sure man "Zack said getting back to his work out while randy just shook his head at his friend, as Kevin went to the other side of the room to do some weights while he kept his eye on her. After a couple of hours, Alika came into the gym ready to go back to the hotel which Kevin completely agreed with, so he rounded up Shawn and Scott and they where soon well on their way back to the hotel .

* * *

Kevin waked into the room carrying lili who was fast asleep after her fun day at the pool, laying her on the bed; he went to change into his nightwear when a sparkle caught his attention, walking towards it he pulled out what to him was the most beautiful costume he had ever seen. Putting it back into the suitcase, he change out of his clothes into his pj's before slipping into bed deciding that he would ask her about it the next day.

* * *

lili leaves in the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

The week went by so fast they could not believe, they spent the week relaxing, talking to each other, when he would go to the gym she stay behide to rehearse her songs and dances, going out and just enjoying each others company.

Alika woke up the next morning to an empty bed, wondering where her large warm pillow had gone, getting out of bed wearing a black vest and pj shorts and walked out of the bed room, her scarf had come out during the night so her hair was down her shoulders as she silently creped into the living room area where she found her target. How it happened, she didn't know but somehow he was asleep on the sofa, Alika walked up to him and knelled beside the sofa, her flight was an evening one so they could spend the day together.

"Kevin?"She called softly but the only reply she got was soft snores," wow he must be tired" she thought as their was a knock on the door so she went to answer but as soon as she opened the door, an arm reached out and pulled her out. Alika looked up but before she could say anything the hand cover her mouth

"Nice to see you again beautiful" Alika struggled against his hand but he was too strong and big for her

"Whoa sweet heart I just want to talk to you" he whispered in her ear "you must think you have him falling heads over for you but trust me you're not the first and I doubt your the last "

"What do you mean by that" she asked as he took his hand off her lips and backed up

"Ask him who Alison is" he replied as he began to walk away leaving her to her thoughts as she went back into the room.

* * *

Kevin woke up to find the room empty, he half expected her to still be in bed but his expectation was denied when her heard the front door open so he went to go and check

"Morning baby" he greeted as he went over to hug her but for some weird reason she didn't hug back "what's wrong"

"We need to talk" she said leading him back to the bed room where they both sat on the bed. " sweetheart I was wondering why did you breakup with your previous girlfriend"

"We broke up because she was constantly complaining about me not being around all the time, how I never came to see her and when I do she complains about my mother coming to the house to check up on her and how I never send her money to do her hair and stuff like that so one day we broke it off and I think she didn't mind because she never looked back and neither did I" he explained as he drew her into his lap "why the sudden interest?"

"Alika just snuggled into his chest" no reason I was just curious"

"OK but I want to ask you about something" he said lifting her on to the bed and went into the wardrobe and pulled out the outfit "why haven't you worn this"

"I don't like it"

"Why it would look beautiful on you "

"My exes said it makes me look like a stripper "

"I'm not your exes now am I" he said laying it on the bed "and I think you look beautiful in any thing "

"Really" she said going over to her suit case and pulled out a shirt "does that include this john cena t-shirt"

"Yes but your never wearing that while I'm around" he said taking it and placing it back in her suitcase "cause your mine and I don't like to share"

"Sharing is caring" she replied hanging the out fit on the wardrobe door and to turn around and find herself stuck in his arms

"Not when it a rare beauty like you" he whispered before claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

Kevin looked at the clock and wondered what she was doing in the bedroom, the airport was a short drive and her flight was not to leave for another 2 hours but still what was she up too? His question was soon answered when she came out

"So what do you think" she said twirling around so that he could see it in 360, she was wearing a white silk crop top with beautiful embroidery and see though sleeves, the trousers fit her like a glove and had patterns sewn on the ankles and so did the scarf that she had tied in her hair.

"I think you need more of these types of clothes" he replied as he scanned his eyes over her, "you look a bit like a belly dancer"

"I use to be, how do you think I avoided collecting money from you know who" she said bring out her suitcases and gave to the porter who was ready to take them to the car.

"You ready to go"

"Yeah"

* * *

The drive to the airport was silent as they didn't know what to say to each other anymore apart from good bye which neither one of them was ready to do as they drove into the airport; Kevin helped get the luggage out of the car and placed it on the trolley before wrapping his arms around the petite lady who was already tearing up, he could feel her tears on his chest put he couldn't care less.

"Lili come on" he said trying to console her but she refused to look him at him"Alika look at me "he said with a bit of authority in his voice, she looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes as he rested his fore head on hers.

"If it was up to me you know I won't let you go right" he asked and she replied with a nod

"It's just I'm going to miss you and I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me" she replied

"Like the clothes, the jewellery, being there when I needed you, protecting me and most of all" she said looking him in the eyes.

"For loving and not judging me" she whispered before pressing her lips against his as they shared a passionate kiss, the stayed in each others embrace until they heard over the intercom that her flight was boarding. So with one final kiss, she picked up her bag and began to push her luggage into the hall but not before blowing him a kiss as he was about to drive back to the hotel.

* * *

"That was one hectic flight"

She thought as she entered her house, trying to be as quiet as she could as it was 4am, no matter how she tried to ignore it she missed him and weather seemed to know as it began to rain, so she went into her suit case to get her night wear but what she pulled out was not she expected, it was his shirt the same blue one he wore when he came to get her from the hospital. So she took it upstairs and changed into it, it came just below her knees and for some reason she felt like it was the right thing to do, so she crawled into bed deciding to call him when the sun was out after all he must be asleep by now but what she didn't know he was having the same thought as her.

* * *

hey guys check out jessi brooks-cena54 story let the games begin and vote for HBK


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, Alika got ready for the day her plan was to go to the police station to get their report, and then head into town to do some shopping and then go to the studio to do some dancing with her group. She had received so many get well wishes from them while she was gone, so she decided that they should meet up that evening. She was yet to receive a call from him and she hoped everything was alright.

"I really need to stop worrying "she said to herself as she stepped into the police station "I mean what be wrong"

Walking in, Alika was taken to the head officer office for an update.

"Well Miss Makeda while we were at your house during your absence we discovered something very unusual"

"Go on sir"

"We found out that the poison that was found in your system was taken in orally"

"I don't understand"

"Well the offender found a way to make you drink or eat the poison" now that statement made her recall back to that morning.

"All I had that morning was a cup of warm water" her response made the officer's story make sense.

"So one way or another, the offender found a way to put the poison into that cup knowing that you will drink from it the following morning" his hypothesis scared her, why would someone be after her ?

"Well my dear, all we can do is set up surveillance around your house and make sure that you check that all the windows and doors are locked before you go to sleep and if in doubt wash what ever it is in hot water OK"

"OK sir" she said gathering her things "thank you very much" she said shaking his hand before leaving his office and then the station hoping on the bus to the mall to do some shopping, while she was in the store her phone rang.

"**Hello**"she said making sure to slur her voice with it, she knew she had gotten her chosen effect when she hear a low growl on the other side.

"**Hey beautiful why haven't you called me?" **God himself knew how much she missed his voice**.**

"**I'm sorry; I've been running around the place like a headless chicken since I left the house this morning"**

"**Lili, chickens don't run without their heads" **he replied with a laugh.

"**Trust me big daddy, I've seen a lot of thing back home" **she giggled "**so how are feeling today"**

"**I'm OK but I missed you last night"**

"**Really? What did you miss?" **she asked maybe he didn't know but its questions like this that she bases her trust levels on with people.

"**I missed your voice, having someone to talk too, seeing your face when I wake up and I missed seeing your gorgeous smile" **that was a high score answer, he didn't make any reference to her body like her exes use too, he missed her as a person not her body.

"**Aww I miss you too sweetheart, so what your schedule like this week"**

"**Well, we're leaving Cali tomorrow tonight after the show tonight, not too sure where our next stop is and there have been rumors that we get to go home for the holidays"**

"**So what does that have to do with me" **she teased.

"**Alright miss Makeda will you give me the honour of spending the holidays with me and my family this year**"

"**Sure, I've always wanted to see the motor city and it will be more special spending that time with you" **she replied as she stepped out of the store on her way to the bus stop. They continued their discussion until she got to the studio where she promised to call that night after the show.

* * *

Kevin cut the line with a smile but as soon as he dropped the phone he had to pick it up again

"**Hey big daddy, Vinnie wants to see us in the lobby right now**"

"**OK Shawn be there in a few**"

Kevin took his stuff and walked to the lobby where he saw Vince and his daughter surrounded by the rest of his colleagues.

"Alright, I'm sure your wondering why you're all here" Vince arrogantly announced with his reply being eyes rolling and such "well I want to introduce the new WWE world champion to you all" now that cause an upset especially with Kevin.

"What do you mean the new champion" Scott asked.

"Yeah the last time we checked that space was occupied by stone cold that was going to get his butt kicked by the no 1 contender" Shawn said looking at Kevin.

"Well stone cold has been suspended and stripped of his title unfortunately" Vince explained to the surprise of everyone apart from his daughter and himself, no wonder he wasn't there. The bodyguard whispered something into Stephanie's ear that then passed on the message to her father.

"Or on second thought why don't I keep this announcement till tonight, then you don't have to act surprised" he said with a smirk as he left with his posse leaving the wrestlers to discuss among themselves but for some reason Shawn and Scott had a feeling of who it might be.

* * *

Alika got off the bus and ran home in order to catch the main event, she had fun with her friends, and they danced, sang together and caught up with one another before she had to promptly leave them. Finally getting home she changed into her newly acquired night wear and sat down in the living room to watch. The show was good; Shawn, Kevin and the undertaker went up against Chris Jericho, big show and Kane in a three men tag team match, now Chris and Kane she was alright with but for some reason she couldn't trust big show.

"Maybe it just me worrying too much again" she said to herself about the issue but she was brought out of her thought when she heard the 3 count signalling that they had won the match courtesy of Shawn's sweet chin music to Chris's head, but while they were celebrating the whole arena went dark and Mr. McMahon voice came blasting though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for, introducing the new WWE world champion" then the arena was lit up by green light and a voice called

"**Its time to play the game**"

Alika could feel the temperature in her living room go down as she saw him walk out to the top of the ramp with that twisted look on his face and the belt around his waist, but what scared her the most was the look on Kevin's face even the undertaker took a step back when he saw it, it was a mixture of hurt, betrayal, but most of all, anger.

Calling for a mic he asked,

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just simply taking what mine and moving on, isn't that what you wanted for me?"

"You didn't even fight for it and you know that I'm the next in line for that"

"Well plans changed big D, if you want this belt you have to play our game" he said as Vince and Stephanie came out to show their support and then went back stage, now it all made sense to Kevin why he had been acting that way.

"Hunter, are you going to turn your back on us after every thing we have been through I thought we where friends I thought you were better than this."

Hunter seemed to think about what diesel said and replied "I am better that this and I am better that all of you, so you better forget about the past because I'm the new leader of the WWE" he said as he began to leave only to turn back and say to diesel.

"OH but before I leave I would love the number of that private dancer I saw in you room the other day I'm sure she will love to perform for the champ."

The look on Kevin face was enough to kill the devil himself because it took Kane, the undertaker and big show to try to hold him down while Shawn ran back stage then the show ended with a blackout. Even through she was not there with him, she was petrified, she didn't know what to do, but she was brought to reality back by her phone ringing.

"**Hello**"

"**Hey darlin', it's Shawn" **

"**Is everything OK, is he alright?"**

"**Sweetheart all I can suggest is that wait for him to call you OK"**

"**OH ok, please take care of each other and tell him I love him OK"**

"**Alright baby doll, I will OH and Rebecca says hi and she said she would call ya OK"**

"**I know she on the other line"**

"**Alright bye"**

"**Bye" **

She changed lines.

"**Hey becci"**

"**Hey sweetheart, can you tell me you didn't just see that"**

"**I've never seen him like that" **she said as she began to make her way up the stairs to her room.

"**Don't worry, if you should feel bad for any body its hunter, just wait for him to calm down and call OK"**

"**I will goodnight becci"**

"**Goodnight lili" **lili cut the phone line then went into her picture till she found the one she was looking for

"Goodnight my darling" she said before going to sleep upset not realizing that she was crying in her sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Alika woke up the next still feeling a bit upset about the previous night, picking up her phone she realized she had received a text which said.

_She doesn't smoke or drink, She doesn't like to go out but knows how to have a good time, She is not a slut but can kiss like an pro, She doesn't request for money but she always looks good ,She doesn't talk to strange guys cause they know where her heart is, She is very kind because her heart is made of pure gold, She make you feel like you can't be with anybody else but her , she is soo adorable and curvy yet she doesn't show-off like a slut ,She is soo beautiful even when she wakes up, She is perfect just the way she is._

_ Does such a girl exist? Yes because she is reading this right now and I know that she knows how much I care about her Call/text me back?_

Aww now she felt like a school girl who just got her first love letter, "man does he have a way with words", she thought as she walked into the shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

"OH come on Kev I'm sure she seen it, maybe she is busy right now" Shawn advised as he watched his friend take out his anger on his 3rd punching bag that morning. As much as Shawn wanted to work around it, he knew the true cause of his friend frustration and if they one thing you should avoid in this industry, its big daddy cool losing his cool.

"Kevin if you keep doing that, you'll get barred from the gym" he said as Kevin hooked up his 4th one after destroying the 3rd and continued his assault on it only to stop after annihilating that one with a deadly kick.

"Kevin, that's enough already" Shawn advised putting his hand on the big guys shoulder's "so what if hunter has become one of Vince's pawns, the fact that you, me and Scott are still together, doesn't change the fact that we are going to rule the WWE not to mention that the holidays are coming so I get to see becci" he said doing a little victory dance much to Kevin's amusement "you get to see lili, and... let pray that Scott find himself a Christmas angel because for some reason women find him unapproachable" Kevin laughed at the last statement that his friend made.

"Wow Shawn, it seems that some of Rebecca wisdom has final rubbed off on you" he said ruffling Shawn's hair much to his discomfort.

"So you cool now?"

"Yeah I'm good" Kevin said performing their signature hi-5 with his friend.

"Good because I'm starving" Shawn said dragging his friend out of the gym or at least trying too.

* * *

"So many choices"

She thought as she walked through the farmers market unaware that she was being followed, the weather was nice so she was wearing a leopard print halter neck dress with medium wedges of the same caliber with her hair down and just a touch of lip-gloss to finish the look, finally finding the stall she was looking for she walked in.

"Hi" she greeted with a smile but the stall keeper replied with a nod.

"Can I have a 12 chicken pieces preferably thighs and drumsticks, a pound of carrots, 6 onions, a half-pound of Scot-bonnet peppers and a bag of your chicken seasoning please." She requested, the stall keeper gathered up her order and place them in bags.

"$35.30"he said with a glare standing at the till.

"Um... I'm sorry but according to your price list the total should be $20" she replied returning the glare not noticing that her stalker had walked in and was standing in the corner.

"Look if you can't pay the price then gets your cheap ass out of my store before I call the police" the stall keeper said pointing at the door, but before she could leave the till she felt a strong arm land over her shoulder.

"Hey yo, this lady is either going to pay the real price or you have to deal with me "

"Umm yes sir" the man said going back to the till after taking the money from her and gave him the bags and they left, Alika looked up at her savior and said with her brow raised.

"I'm sorry but my boyfriend said I shouldn't follow bad guys" she said giving him a hug "what are you doing here in Florida, razor"

"I wanted to come home for a few days before the next show, but I didn't know you live here"

"Yep I live in Florida" she said looking at the sky as she noticed the change in weather "looks like its going to rain"

"Yeah so we better start moving" he said walking ahead of her.

"Umm Scott, the bus station is that way"

"Who said anything about taking the bus?"

* * *

"You OK" she asked as he stepped into her house soaked, fortunately the rain didn't start till they got to her house but Scott went back to the car to get their bags from his Bentley, their was no way he could drive to Miami in this storm so she suggested that he stay the night at her place .

"Yeah I'm good" he replied following her into the kitchen to put her bags down on the counter

"Hey while don't you go get changed while I tidy up OK, the bathroom is up the stairs down the hall way"

"OK cool" he said,

Finally getting into the bath room and dried himself off, he changed into a pair of black jeans and black skin shirt but before he left his phone rang

"**Hey Scott how ya feeling"**

"**Oh I'm good big man but can you guess where I am"**

"**Hmm... can't be bothered, tell me"**

"**Oh I'm in the cutest house that is owned by the cutest lady I know" **

"**And that will be?"**

Scott came out of the bathroom and was welcomed by a wonderful aroma that can only be home-cooking, so he made his way to kitchen where he was greeted by the sight of Alika who had changed into her nightwear, cutting the vegetables and added to the sieve so that she could rinse them.

"Hey baby doll someone wants to speak to you"

"Oh OK" she said taking the phone from him.

"**Hello?"**

"**Lili, what you are doing with Scott?"**

"**Hi sweetheart how are you feeling and we are at my place"**

"**I'm good so what is going on"**

Lili explained the events of the day and how the weather caused him to stop over and crash at her place while she continued cooking.

"**So now his in the living room watching TV while I make us dinner "**

"**And what would that be"**

"**Chicken casserole with rice" **she said taking it out of the oven and checking the rice, she heard something over the phone before.

"**So you're making home made casserole with... what type of rice**"

"**Basmati, Shawn**" she said putting it on loud speaker so that they could both talk to him.

"**Young lady why are you cooking for him first, he is a bad guy"**

"**So that I can rub it in your faces when I get back**" Scott replied causing her to giggle.

"**Shawn gives the phone to Kevin please**" she asked signalling to Scott that he can go and eat in the kitchen.

"**Fine**"

"**Hey babe you annoyed**" she walking towards her downstairs balcony.

"**Hn**"

"**Aww come on sweetheart**"

"**Hn**"

"**Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally**" she sang softly into the phone looking at the rain as it fell on her window.

"**Sing that again"**

"**Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally" **she sang again with a bit more bite to it.

"**Me too, angel"**

"**I saw the message you sent me this morning thank you for the kind words"**

"**No need after all they are all true"**

"**Aww thank you"**

"**Your welcome, talk to you tomorrow?**

"**Of course, goodnight"**

"**Night darling" **he said cutting the line, he couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Scott but what could he do for now.

* * *

"OK Scott you can stay in here" she said signalling to the guest bedroom that was just 2 rooms away from her room "then hopefully tomorrow you can leave for Miami"

"Thanks for letting me stay lili"

"No problem after all if Kevin sees you guys like his brothers then so should I"

Alika didn't expect it but he hugged her, it wasn't a sensual hug, it was more like the hug you get from an older sibling and she gotten such affection in a long time.

"So I'm your bro now "

"Yep, you and Shawn"

She said walking towards the door.

" Goodnight "

She smiled closing the door behind her.

"Night darlin'" he whispered as he lay down to sleep "Kevin, you are one lucky guy to find a girl like her because girls like her are the definition of rare" he thought before going to sleep.


End file.
